Blake Belladonna's Desperation
by Erza Scarlet Baby
Summary: This is another Story Were the Title say's it all Enjoy :)


"ooo...oh god..."

Blake's face was contorted into one of pain and discomfort, her head tilted down as her arms wrapped around her stomach, hair hanging down and obscuring her face. Atop her head, her cat ears struggled against her bow to fold downwards, and below the desk, she had one leg tucked up under herself, her heel pressing into her crotch as every so often her hips swayed back and forth. A hot blush covered her face, and a thin layer of sweat caused the light to glimmer off her skin.

She had to go, bad. Worse than she could ever recall needing to go before, and in more ways than one. Her mind continually scolded her that buying cheap sushi did not mean that the sushi would be good, and she knew that for a fact, yet she couldn't resist the temptation of the sweet, tantalizing fish that had been put in front of her.

The professor was speaking, but the only thing Blake could pay attention to was the heavy pressure in her lower stomach and the lump in her abdomen. Everything she did was torturous, her arms wrapping around her stomach soothed the gurgling ache, but placed pressure on her bladder. Sitting on her heel allowed her to place pressure to hold in her pee, but every time a fart threatened to slip from her backside, it was like trying to hold a cannonball back with a cork, with nothing for her shapely butt to press into to even muffle the sound should it slip out.

She desperately wanted to speak up...but some part of her deep down still clung to her shyness...not allowing her to ask to use the bathroom. If she did, everyone would know that she, Blake Belladonna, was about to have a major accident all over herself if she didn't get to the bathroom right away. While not asking didn't make that any less true, she still held on to the slim hope that she could hold it and not have everyone in the school talking about her for the next day or so.

A chance that seemed to grow ever smaller as her stomach gave another inaudible gurgle, turning over inside her. Wincing, Blake's entire body tensed up, both hands curling into fists as she grit her teeth, leaning back against the back of her seat to try and get her butt down to press into the chair and put pressure where there was none, yet the placement of her foot could not allow it. And this time, she desperately needed it, as her muscles were failing to stop the pressure-gas rushing through her. Moving quick, she kicked her foot out from under her roughly, allowing her to fall onto the desk. Immediately, a dribble spurted out into her underwear, before she reached down between her thighs and pushed into her womanhood, while her hips ground and wiggled into the seat beneath her, her muscles clenching as tight as they could.

Things looked sketchy for about 20 seconds, but the pressure finally subsided, eliciting a small breath from her lips, her eyes, which she hadn't even realized she had shut, opened up, blinking away tears of embarrassment to stare at the ceiling and then flit over to the clock. Surely class was nearly over?

Nope

20 minutes to go.

Shutting her eyes once more, Blake felt hot tears threatening to leak out. She couldn't stand this, it was pure agony, and she couldn't even count on her team to be there for moral support. The ONE class she had away from any of the three other members of her team just happened to be the one where it felt like her stomach might explode out of her at any given time.

 _"Think of something else...think of anything else..."_

Blake tried to force her mind elsewhere. She was on a beach, with Yang. She was clothed in her Black one piece bathing suit while Yang had an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini that matched the color of her hair, and only barely covered up what it needed to, even allowing the top of her butt crack to peek up over the back of it. The two were there together, sunbathing...napping on a beach blanket, swimming out in the water, even though Blake couldn't stand getting wet usually...she would swim with Yang any day...and swimming in the water...

 _"oh god that feels so good"_ she thought as she began to pee in the water around her, blushing a bit as she watched Yang attempt to surf on a boogie board from afar. The way the warmth spread around her thighs in the cool ocean air while her body released all the pent up pressure...

wait...

Blake's eyes wince shut as she suddenly realizes that her daydream was becoming reality, her hands pressing into her crotch way harder than anything ever should, while her fingers felt the absolute soaking of her skirt. Her tears began to streak her face once more as she realized just how bad she messed up, becoming accutely aware of the feeling of a small puddle beneath her ass, soaking into her panties and skirt, her quivering lips only barely holding back a flood, while her body once again decided now would be a great time to evacuate gas to allieviate the unbearable pressure in her colon. Her tired muscles were assaulted by pressure, and Blake spent a good minute and a half curled up in her seat, both hands on her crotch, while her butt ground into her seat. About 45 seconds in, she thought all was lost when suddenly, she felt a bit escape from beneath her, and make only the tiniest of noise.

But nobody said anything, and after a minute, the pressure in her backside seemed to fade away for now...but damage was already done. Looking down at her lap, she could see a clear dark patch on the front of her uniform skirt where she'd been holding herself, and just by feeling, she new that everything she was sitting on was soaking wet. She had peed herself in the middle of class...and there was no hiding it.

She looked around to see if anybody had noticed, but thankfully, not a single set of eyes seemed to be on her, not even the teacher's, all of the other classmates she shared a room with were engrossed in the reading that they were going through.

" _That's it!"_ she thought. Of course!, The reading! The perfect distraction. Looking down at the book, she began scanning the words, only to find them anything but comforting.

 **The spring in question was very unique, as a certain concentration of minerals causes the water that runs from it to become an amber yellow color, and smell heavily of ammonia, or even sometimes sulfur. This is thought to be the result of a violent bursting of the spring due to millions of years of pressure from a semi-volcanic eruption of gas beneath the...**

Blake could read no more. The god of irony had struck her down hard. With a very audible and horrid sounding gurgle from her stomach, she could not suppress a cry as she felt the pressure that had been brewing in her stomach drop. All eyes turned to her as she very suddenly straightened her back up, both hands reaching behind her and worming beneath her butt, her fingers pushing through her skirt and into her crack to try and put enough pressure in to hold it...but the lack of pressure in the front caused a whole new problem.

The room went silent as Blake's thighs slapped shut, muffling a momentary trickling and hissing noise, and she began violently bouncing her legs, rubbing them together and shaking her hips,trying to stop as urine spilled out of her, soon splashing noisily to the ground below.

"hah..." she took a breath, "hnn...no..." she winced.

And with a final gasp, a very loud and long fart erupted from beneath her, lasting for a good 30 seconds, before it carried with it a wet, gushing sound, Blake's skirt expanding out beneath her as she doubled up, her hands coming back around to hold her stomach as her head fell, her forehead resting on her desk. People were quick to groan and move away from her sides as mess began to ooze from under her skirt, spurting out from under her thighs and down to the floor below, mixing with the golden liquid already puddling at her feet. With every gush came a new groan from her stomach, a fart pushing out more hot, wet mess into her panties, as pee continued to gush down her legs, her face red and the rest of her pale white as snow, sweat dripping from every pore.

And after a single minute, it was over, but Blake had exploded all over herself and the damage was done, all the students having evacuated as far away from her as possible, gagging or laughing or a combination of both, while the teacher called for the janitor, and Blake sat there sobbing in embarrassment.

 **(I know, I'm cruel to Blake. Goodnight everyone.)**


End file.
